Peeping Tom Inuyasha
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kag is 18 & Inu has become a peeping tom watching her at the hot spring, & is always interupted before he can see certain body parts. In her time he hides in a tree watching & Kag plays a hot raunchy sexy trick on him, comedy romance LEMON Inu/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemon**

Yes Inuyasha is a peeping tom letch for Kag in this fic. A/N love you guys thank you for favoriting and all the reviews on the 7 fics I posted Aug 27 2011, so many so fast I never expected that, this one is for and dedicated to you, lol thanks to all of you with all your encouragement this one makes it 101 fics now, Inu/Kag

**Peeping Tom Inuyasha**

**By Raven2010, Aug 28 2011**

**Lecherous peeping hanyou, sexy sight**

Inuyasha had become something he never was before, unlike Mroku he never harbored lecherous thoughts or desires, but his mind and body were changing, and Kagome was 18 now and curvaceous. In human years he was now 21 years old, desires were taking over at times driving him batty

"Inuyasha I'm going to see my mom and family, I'll be back. Okay" Kagome said

"Okay, just don't wait till it's late before you come back" he answered while lounging under a tree

"Whoa he took that better then I expected. Who would have thought Inuyasha could be agreeable, I thought he'd pit a bitch about it" she thought "Bye everybody be back in a while"

"Okay" they replied

As Inuyasha lay there with his fingers laced together and hands in back of his head against the tree, Miroku, and Sango were suspicious about his unusual calmness, and not throwing a fit. Usually when Kagome wanted to go hime he'd throw tantrum, and they were very suspicious, and wondered what he was up to, they waited Inuyasha slipped and accidently without knowing it let a smirk cross his face

Afte a few minutes had past Inuyasha took off toward the old well, once he was there he immediately jumped in, and in seconds was in Kagome's time, not wanting her to know he was there he climbed the tree just outside her window. He perched on a branch that gave him the perfect view into her room, and the leaves kept him well hidden, he saw her head to the shower

A few minutes later Kagome came back into her room wrapped in a towel she put her robe on over it, then let the towel drop from under it. Inuyasha grinned enjoying one fact that Kouga could never see or enjoy this sight, yes it was all his and his alone, he watched as Kagome ran her fingers through her damp shiny now down to her waist raven

hair he loved that hair

She laid down on her bed with a book in her hands reading it, she had a warm smile, Inuyasha continued to observe her, unknown to Kagome she had become his favorite thing to watch. He watched as she occasionally shifted positions the third time the tie on her robe came undone and it opened wide, Inuyasha's eyes went wide, he gasped there lay except for her robe naked Kagome for his eyes to feast upon.

"Gulp" Dazed and so occupied with intensely staring at her not paying attention the excited hanyou fell off the tree branch landing on the ground. As he lay on his back "Oh my gods,, holy shit, sh, she's so se, sexy" he stammered "She's slowly killing me"

The poor thing suddenly felt the need for cold water, he bolted for and jumped into the well, the second he was back in the feudal era he ran to the river for and took a nice long soak in the cold water clothes an all. Shippou was hiding wanted to surprise Kagome so he was waiting for her to come back, he saw Inuyasha ran back to the village and told Miroku, and Sango what he had seen

"Ah ha I told you he was up to something" said Sango

"Yes and judging by the way he waited till Kagome was gone to go to her time tells me he did not want her to know he was there. And I think it's for a sexy reason" Miroku said

"Oh I get ya Inuyasha is now Hornyyasha" Sango joked and winked

"Yep, as we know I am a professional letch"

"So you'd know" Sango finished for him

"Yes my dear Sango"

"Hey what do you say we keep an eye on him? We should tell Kagome when she come's back, I just know she'd love to fuck with his head"

"Sango you are truly a beautiful she devil. Anything that torments Inuyasha is fine by me"

"Why thank you my marauding monk"

Kagome came back but looking at her that something was up, she knew Kagome would tell her when she was ready, so she'd just lay back and wait. Sango thought it best not to tell her about Inuyasha's new and strange behavior, when she told miroku he wholeheartedly agreed, as they continued to silently watched their miko friend they saw she was also different

"Fuck when is this shit going to end" Kagome mentally screamed, when she woke up in the same condition as every night before "Damn wish they had a pill for this shit"

Late at night the miko snuck off into the forest destination unknown, she made her way to her destinayion, when she arrived she quickly stripped and stepped into the cold frigid river water. Which to a normal person would have been unbearable, Kagome sunk down into the water, her problem was she was overly horny as hell and needed cooling down fast, it was swiftly becoming unbearable

Fake sleeping Inuyasha sneaked off, then followed Kagome's scent trail, when he got there he hid in the bushes. His perverted side took over and he lecherously watched her, as he watched her wash herself and dreamed of all the things he could do to her beautiful body after all it was his even if she didn't know it

When she arose from the water after a good long soak he watched as she dried off, and got dressed, then started to leave, he bolted back to the village to retake his sleeping spot so he could pretend that he'd never left his spot. Kagome came back, walked over to her sleeping bag and crawled, cooled down relaxed and relieved from her heated condition she drifted off to a deep restful sleep

The next morning Sango, and Miroku watched as Kagome went to the hot spring for her daily bath, a few minutes later they watched as they're sneaky hanyou freiend sneakily disappeared, they looked at each other with knowing looks. This time Inuyasha was happily hidden in the bushes miko watching then he scented something that was the last thing he wanted to even think about right now, being interrupted he was pissed and in kill mode

**Miko watching, interrupted, unwanted company, sticky tree treat **

It went to speak but before it could utter a sound he had his hand clamped around it's beak "What the fuck do you want? Inuyasha bit, his other hand balled into a fist "Now when I release your beak to let you speak, if you speak above a whisper I'll shred ya"

"What are you doing here? It asked

"Gee what do ya think I'm doing? Inuyasha wisecracked "Are you as dumb as you look?

"You are not supposed to be here half breed"

"Listen you little green snot" you know what you are? The night you were conceived you're something your father should have tossed onto the floor"

"Why you" how dare yo? It started, and was starting to raise it's voice

"I warned you" Inuyasha reminded flexing his claws, he picked it up by the nape of his neck, and clamped it's beak shut with the other hand "Now you little fucker I have a treat for you"

It's eyes went wide when it saw when Inuyasha was headed toward "Mmm" it mumbled

In a flash Inuyasha opened it's beak and with a heavy leaf scraped up some of the sap, and quickly put it inside it's beak clamped it shut, the sap was like rock when it set "Now Jaken correction Jirkin ya wont be talkin anytime soon" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Mm" Jaken tried to talk

"How do ya like me now? You little green bastard. Your lucky your with Sesshoumaru I'd have gutted you long ago"

Then Jaken did a stupid thing trying to scorch Inuyasha with his staff of two heads "I know only a demon can use this thing" did you forget I am half? Inuyasha reminded

"Mmm" was all Jaken could respond with

Inuyasha took the staff aimed and scorched Jaken's ass with it "Surprise you little green bastard" he said stripped Jaken leaving him wearing only his fundoshi' tied him to his staff of two heads and threw Jaken toward where he scented sesshoumaru "There have a nice flight"

"Jaken what have you done now? Sesshoumaru questioned in an irritated tone "Sniff, never mind my brother's scent tells me how you got here. But you will tell me what you did later on"

"Mmm" Jaken groaned

"I see little brother sealed your beak with sticky tree sap" Sesshoumaru commented, and smiled Jakens eyes widened with fear "I am not going to kill you pest, I simply find your situation humorous"

"Damn a guy can't even pussy watch around here in peace without getting interrupted" Inuyasha mumbled "Now where was I? a hunting I will go, it's miko hunting time"

"Hm, I will find out later what led to my pesty retainers sticky situation, curiosity nags me" Sesshoumaru said to himself

Inuyasha arrived to see the object of his pervertedness dressed and ready to leave "Note to self kill fucking toad" Inuyasha said

"Little brother" Sesshoumaru greeted with a smirk

"Fuck Sessh would you mind not doing that shit? You almost made me jump out of my skin" Inuyasha replied

"Miko watching aka pussy watching" are we? He ragged "I see, now I understand why you did what you did, my retainer interrupted you"

"Yeah and thanks to that little green fucker I missed the best part" Inuyasha told him

"Little brother a peeping tom, I'd never have thought it. You have never indulged in such activities before"

"Well a guys got to start some time" Inuyasha replied wearing a lecherous grin "Unlike the the monk I only lecher after one girl"

"It is about time" Sesshoumaru teased

"Ah go marry a neko"

"After you Hentaiyasha" or is it Hornyyasha" Sesshoumaru needled

"Painintheassmaru"

"Nice touch using sticky tree sap on Jaken's beak" Sesshoumaru complimented

"Yeh I thought that would be fun and it was, hehehe. Plus without his mouth everyone gets peace and quiet"

"And also he cant scream for help when Rin takes her revenge upon him" Sesshoumaru said

"Sessh you are an evil bastard, and that is why I am proud to call you brother"

Over the next few days Kagome went through the well, Sango, and Miroku quietly watched as each time minutes after Kagome had Inuyasha disappeared and went into the well into the well, Sango, and Miroku had followed him a few times watching as the sneaky ahnyou looked all around before leaping in

"Hehehe, as if we do not know where he is going" Miroku commented

"Oh please" what does he think we were born testerday? Sango said grinning

"Yes dear Sango our boy is off to commit lechery" Miroku joked "Sniff, they grow up so fast"

"Well I have to give Inuyasha credit at least he is only lechering after one girl" Sango needled

"I am a healer so I must make some sort of contact with others" Miroku defended

"Yeah I know your healing hand right as it strokes some poor unsuspecting girls ass" Sango retorted

Next day Inuyasha was indulging in his favorite sport peeping tom, he was enjoying his secret addiction, even though he was horny as hell and would need to relieve himself he did not care. He was in total euphoria and was about to see Kagome au natural in all her glory, he heard something and stayed quiet waiting for it to go away, then he caught a scent

"Oh no you gotta be fucking kidding me, un fucking believable" Inuyasha mumbled from his hiding place

"Hey Inuyasha, where are you? He asked

Inuyasha was fuming and in murder mode, this was like Jaken all over again "Fuck another asshole to fuck up my pussy watching, I'll never get to see it" Inuyasha mentally grouched

Using his demonic speed Inuyasha sped toward the nuisance "Hey Inuyash? He started but was silence by Inuyasha's hand clamped over his mouth "Mmm" the pest mumbled

Once again using the sticky tree sap using a heavy broad leaf Inuyasha scraped some of the sap off of the tree, then used it to spread it all over the intruders back, then his lips sealing them. Then quicker then he could blink the pest was cemented to a tree, Inuyasha then got the ultimate revenge took candy from Kagome's bag sat with his legs folded Indian style eating candy, the pest looked on as Inuyasha enjoyed the treats when he got to the lolipop after a few licks

"You wanted to know where I was runt, here I am. How do ya like me now?" Inuyasha needled

"Growl" was all that was heard from Shippou, while he squirmed

"Inuyasha what the hel? Sango started

"Sango before you start asking the little runt interfered in adult business is all I'm gonna say"

"Inuyasha walk with me my friend" Miroku said

"Sure monk lets go"

Miroku, and Inuyasha walked into the forest, Miroku stopped "Alright now mind telling me what that was all about"

"Yeah, sure, fine but if you tell anyone I'll kill you" he promised

"Got the message now spill or I will kill you" Miroku teased

"Ok I've been watching Kagome"

"I knew it was lechery" Miroku said

"Ok just shut up and let me finish or I ain't gonna tell you shit" Inuyasha told him "Well you'll understand this god's knows you do it to Sango enough. I was watching Kagome in the bathing just when I was about to see the good stuff the little fucker showed up and ruined it"

"Ah denied sight of the fur" Miroku teased

"Yeah total pussy block" I maen what the fuck's a guy got to do to pussy watch without being constantly being interrupted" damn who do ya have to kill to succeed" Inuyasha joked "And this is the second time"

"Second time?

"Ya first it was that little green snot that travels with Sesshoumaru. Now the runt" Inuyasha answered

"Inuyasha my friemd believe me I completely understand and sympathize" Inuyasha told him what he did to Jaken, Miroku almost choked laughing "Good gods man I would have pain to see that Jaken wearing nothing but his fundoshi, tied to his staff, then sent flting"

"Yeah best part was Sesshoumaru loved it, that shocked the shit out of me. He said he liked the sticky tree sapping Jaken's beak shut" Inuyasha told him

"Why doe's the good shit happen when I'm not around? Miroku mock whined

"Hey at least you got to see Shippou get nailed"

"Guess that'll have to do" Muroku mock whined

"Jeez ya big baby if I had known I would have invited you to see Jaken" Inuyasha ragged

"Yes my friend being pussy blocked is a horrible affliction indeed" Miroku joked

Next day Inuyasha came back through the well a few minutes before Kagome did, ran to his favorite perch sat and looked as innocent as he could "Welcome back wench" he teased

**After the shower shocking sight, the female plot**

Inuyasha stepped out of the shower Souta came in, he caught sight of something his young eyes went wide, Inuyasha saw the strange shocked expression on his like a brother to him young friends face. With his own eyes Inuyasha followed Souta's line of sight and smirked he held back from cracking up laughing out aloud

Souta had seen Inuyasha au natural before, but recently hadn't it had been a while, and this was way different. Inuyasha had just reached age 21 in human years and had just finished his final growth cycle in both demon and human laws of nature. His shaft had grown much larger it had gone from 8 to 10 inches in length, and was thick

"Relax kid you'll have one to when you grow up" Inuyasha teased

"Yeah but where will put it? If I had one like that" Souta answered "That isn't a penis it is a telephone pole. I didn't think they came in that size"

"Well mine does" Inuyasha said with a big smirking grin

"But how will you fit that into a girl without splitting her in two, or killing her? fourteen year old Souta asked

"Hehehe" Inuyasha cracked up "Trust me girls plumbing was made for it they stretch"

"Shit Kagome better start making funeral plans" Souta joked

"Nah I ain't gonna kill the wench, shit then she'd come back as a ghost and I'd never get a moments peace or rest. Hell she'd probably mess with you to" he replied while dressing himself

Souta shivered hearing that "No thanks bro she's bad enough as she is" Souta exclaimed "Man as a ghost sis would be deadly"

"Yup I can see it now my little she devil would wait till you were asleep then start screwing with you" Inuyasha joked

"Thanks now I am going to have nightmares about it" Souta responded

"Ah don't be such a girl" Inuyasha ragged then mussed Souta's hair with one hand

"Gee thanks bro, not"

When the pair went back to the feudal era "Hey Kagome your back" want to go to the hot spring with me? Asked Sango

"Sure just let me get my things and I'll be right with you"

When the girls neared the hot spring "Okay Kags now that the boys aren't around. I've got something to tell you"

"Oh you took me all the way out here to tell me it must be real good" Kagome said

"Oh it's beauty" Sango answered

After stripping and getting into the water Sango told Kagome everything that was going on with Inuyasha "That sneaky little weasel, I can't believe it Inuyasha Taisho a perverted peeping tom" Kagome commented

"Uh oh, Kagome I know that look" what ungodly thing are you up to?

"Oh I have a very shocking unexpected surprise for my pervy little weasel" she answered, then told Sango her evil plan

"Kagome you are a sick girl. I say go for it"

"Aw Sango you're the best big sis a girl could ever want"

"Hehehe, I am so evil" Sango joked

"So when will you do it? Asked Sango

"Well knowing my hentai hanyou likes to wait till I'm on my era's side of the well, then sneak through a while after me. I'll wait till tomorrow only this time I'll be ready for him" Kagome told her then smiled evilly

"Man do I wish I could see his face" Sango said

"I know this is going to be to much fun"

**Taunts, Inuyasha's horror, claimed**

Inuyasha watched as Kagome lay on her bed, pulled something out of a box and his eyes widened in complete shock, he could not believe what it looked like he rubbed his eyes then looked and realized it was real. Kagome held in her hand what looked like a penis, she sensually licked it, took it in her mouth slowly moving it in and out, Inuyasha gulped, then she reached under her robe and he could not believe what he was seeing she was about to plunge it inside herself

"That'll give him something to look at" Kagome thought

"Oh no you don't wench, that's my pussy, ain't no fake dick, or any other guy gonna get it first. I'm the one who's going to pop that cherry, it's mine for life" Inuyasha said

Kagome spread her legs as wide as she could "This'll do it, hehehe" She thought

Inuyasha moved off the tree branch at the speed of light, leapt up to and went through her bedroom window, a red streak passed by. Then pounced on her, snatched the dildo out of her hand, and threw it across the room, and at the same time said

"Oh no you don't wench, that is my pussy and you are mine. Ain't nobody or anything getting in there but me"

"Really? Kagome teased

"Yes really, and you better know it to"

"Why Inuyasha Taisho I do believe your horny" and were you watching me? She asked in a playful tone

"Duh" with the shit you were doing why wouldn't I be? He said "And you bet your sweet ass I was watching, and you can get pissed all you want cause I'm not sorry for doing it. In fact I'd do it again"

"Ooo my very own letch" she teased

"Yeah I'll give you letch"

**Lemon starts**

His hand slipped beneath her robe and he began playing with her breasts his thumbs felt her two hardened peaks, she was so hot he could feel the heat radiating off her body. He slowly opened her robe sliding it off to the sides then gently suckled each one, and his hands slowly roamed her body, he smirked when she arched her back, he kissed and nipped his way down to her thighs, when his tongue slipped inside she nearly screamed

"Inuyasha" It only took seconds for her to give him what he wanted _**"Oh dear gods Inuyasha" **_she said while releasing

After she came down from her high she sat up and swiftly attacked his clothing "Rape" he teased "Damn wench" impatient much?

"You bet your sweet little ass. You saw mine, now I wanna see what's under those clothes"

Inuyasha smirked and let her strip him "Like what you see? He asked when she had him topless

She answered him by kissing and nipping his chest, then like a suction cup placed her lips over his male nipples, swirled her tongue around and gently sucked on them, At the same time her hands went around to his ass cupped and gently squeezed it, he groaned his pleasure she was giving him with her attentions, she then saw the large bulge in his hakama

"I've got my hot little doggie now" she thought

"Damn you are kinky for a virgin" he teased

"Damn Inuyasha your even sexier then I imagined. Gods that body I could just eat it up" she replied

"Now I want something more" he told her

"Yeah like wha? She never got to finish

"Inuyasha's lips were on hers in an instant, then his tongue was in her mouth stroking hers, after a long smoldering kiss "That" he said

"Inuyasha wow your so good at that"

"That's not all I can do for you, my little wench" he teased. He started kissing her neck, before he could draw his next breath his hakama was down past his hips, and his shaft was in her mouth "Ooooo, damn woman you are to much"

"Got pork? Kagsy loves pork, it's her favorite meat"

"Oh really I'll give you pork"

In a split second he was between her legs buck naked, lips on hers he loved kissing, before she could form her next coherent thought he slipped inside her popping her cherry at the same time. Her legs immediately went around his waist locking him in place, as his hips repeatedly thrust forward burying him deep inside she moaned music to his ears, her tongue became savage and aggressive against his

Without hesitation he sped up, and that's when she thrust her hips hard against his, he soon felt her passage tighten around him gripping and holding on as if for dear life, this sent a pleasurable shock throughout his entire body. She erupted like a volcano her climax coating his length like rain on parched dirt, making sure his shaft hit her hot spot with every pass he got the reaction he wanted, more climaxes took her more then he could count

Feeling her nearing another release he pulled back locking his golden eyes onto hers, he wanted to see and got a surprise, while exploding _**"Inu, Inuyasha I, I love youuuuu" **_she called out

"Me to, more then you know" he replied with loving look in his eyes and a big bright smile

"Inu, Inuyasha I"

"I know m, me to" he panted

"_**Ooo, Yasha"**_

"_**Shit Kagome" **_both called out they're starting climaxes

His elongated fangs pieced then sunk into the crook of her neck on the left side, she felt a sudden burst of power and energy, instantly turned into a hanyouess, and marked her mate. As their fangs held onto one another's necks their powers merged and became one, then settled back inside they're bodies this new gift forever to be shared by them, when it ended they removed they're fangs from each other's necks

"Inuyasha this feels so good"

"No shit" he joked "But seriously I am happy we did this mate" he made a point of saying mate

"Mate I love the sound of that"

"Good because your going to be busy for hours to come" he informed her in a teasing tone

"Need more" Inuyasha rolled on to his back keeping her on top

"Ride the doggie" he teased

"Oh shut up and kiss me" she playfully told him, he did and thrust his hips bringing them to more climaxes, the night went on like this for hours

**Lemon ends**

The next morning they woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and French toast Kagome's mother Hitomi loved this combination, after a quickie in the shower, then actual bathing was completed. They dried off dressed and mouths watering from the scent of the food took the stairs fast headed straight for the kitchen, when they entered the kitchen

"Good morning children. I see you can still walk, as long as you two went at it that is a miracle" Hitomi teased with a big knowing smile

"Gulp" both exclaimed, flushed white with shock, then turned a brilliant shade of red

"What? Humping, mating" aren't they both part of the mating process? Hitomi ragged the embarrassed blushing pair "Oh relax you two. Sit down and eat"

"I am so dead" Inuyasha mumbled

"Inuyasha? Hitomi said

"Y, yes?

"Welcome to the family" she said then hugged him

"Y, you mean your not gonna kill me? He asked

"Don't be foolish. Your family now. Son in law" Hitomi answered

"Ah don't sweat it Yash if mom wanted us dead she'd have killed us the second she laid eyes on us" Kagome teased, the three sat and enjoyed a nice hearty breakfast

Souta was overjoyed "Well it's about time" Souta teased "Took ya long enough"

Inuyasha winked at Hitomi he was up to no good and she was not about to spoil his fun "Kagome you make sure you eat good" Inuyasha said

"Really, why? Why are you so suddenly so concerned with my eating?

"Cause wench your eating for three now" Inuyasha said

"Eating for three, what the hell are you talking about?

"Twins wench, your carrying twins" Inuyasha replied

"Whaaaaaaat? You had to go and knock me up so soon. This damned fast" Kagome bit

"Well you helped to if you remember correctly" he reminded barely able to keep from laughing

"Y, you, your never getting any again. Great my first mated day and already I'm knocked up, damn I wanted to wait a little while but no mister happy had to pup me on the first hit"

"Ah Kagome?

"What, haven't you done enough?

"Gotcha" he teased

"Inuyasha Taisho, your so dead" Kagome promised

"Oh shit she used my full name this isn't good" Inuyasha exclaimed

"You bet your sweet little ass it isn't good" he turned to run "You get back here you soon to be dead dog"

"No way wench" Inuyasha ran toward the door "See you later mom" he called back to his mother in law

"Say all your farewells now because you'll never see mom. Or any one else ever again" Kagome snapped while chasing her running mate

On the other side of the well Sesshoumaru saw a silver and red streak emerge from the well, followed by a black and pink one "Only little brother could manage it mated one day and already being chased by an infuriated mate" Sesshoumaru mused with a grin


End file.
